forgotten_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Racial Lore
'Human' • Size: There is no set size to a human however most fall between 5 foot and a little taller than 6 foot. • Weight: There is no set weight either for humans however, most healthy humans fall between 130 lbs. to 230 lbs. depending on height. • Skin tone: Human skin can be from very black to very pale. Any natural color has been seen on a human. • Other Attributes: Male Humans sometimes sport varies facial hair. • Lifespan: Up to 70 usually. • Other details: Human for the most part is accepted by most factions and races. This is the most common race and most widely seen in the Forgotten Realm. High Elf • Size: High Elves are roughly the size of humans, standing from 5 foot 5 inches to 6 foot 1 inches on average. • Weight: High Elves are lighter then humans and more frail weighting on average 130 lbs. to 180 lbs. on average • Skin tone: High Elves unlike human and Dark elves are mostly fair skinned sporting very pale skin • Other Attributes: High Elves mostly have light green and blue eyes. They also tend to have lighter tones of hair such as whites and blondes, • Lifespan: Up to about 750 years usually • Other details: High elves have heightened senses compared to humans. With much better sight, hearing, and tracking/hunting abilities. They also tend to have a natural aptitude for magic and nature. Orc • Size: Orcs are rarely shorter then 5 feet and rarely taller then 6 foot 5 inches. • Weight: Orcs are battle ready and tend to weight more then humans, weighting on average 140 lbs. to 250 lbs. on average • Skin tone: Orcs have many different skin tones that vary in a green hue. • Other Attributes: Orcs are mostly red hues. Orcs take pride in their tusks and scars that maybe off putting to other races such as elves. • Lifespan: Orc generally have short lifespans due to their life style of combat. Some that die from natural causes live to around 40 years old at most, rarely living to 50. • Other details: Orc as a race tend to be stronger and more battle driven then other races. They tend to favor more “Up close and personal” weaponry such as the axe. Dark Elf / Drow • Size: Dark elves are about the same height as High elves at about 5 foot 5 inches to 6 foot 1 inches on average. • Weight: Dark elves, like High elves, weight on average 130 lbs. to about 180 lbs. • Skin tone: Dark elves have darker skin such as purple-black or dark black. • Other Attributes: These elves tend to have grey, yellow, or red eyes and black or silver hair. This stems from centuries underground. • Lifespan: Unlike High elves, Dark elves tend to live to be about 300 years old. • Other details: The dark elven race can be described in one word: extreme. Whenever they're doing something, anything at all, they feel the need to take it beyond the brink of common sense. Moderation and restraint are weaknesses that blemish the lesser races; a dark elf will suffer no boundaries. Initially a philosophy, this type of behavior has integrated itself on a genetic level. It has given rise to such cruelty, madness and perversion that other races even find hard to believe. It is also more or less the reason of their success as a society: to relish what others reject, to thread where others dare not. Goblin • Size: Goblins are the shortest of the common races standing on average around 3 foot 4 inches • Weight: Goblins weight on average 40 lbs. to about 55 lbs. • Skin tone: Goblins have various skin tones depending on the tribe they come from. The skin can be anything from common green to a dark deep red. • Other Attributes: Goblins tend to have red and yellow hue eyes. They also sport sharp fangs and pointed noses usually. • Lifespan: Most Goblins can live up until around 60 years old. • Other details: Goblin settlements were typically very densely populated and filled with young goblin children. This was in part because goblin females were expected to birth as many children as possible to sustain a population constantly driven down by violence. However, young goblins did not outnumber adults as their lives often were at least as dangerous as those of the adults. Dwarf • Size: Dwarves tend to be around 4 foot 4 inches on average • Weight: Dwarves are a heftier race weighting on average 160 lbs. to about 220 lbs. • Skin tone: Most Dwarves tend to have a gold or pale gold skin tone. • Other Attributes: Male Dwarves tend to have very thick beards. Dwarves tend to have dark brown or hazel eyes. • Lifespan: Most Dwarves remain healthy and vigorous well past 150 years. • Other details: Many dwarves were difficult to like and lacked the charm of many other smaller races, such as halflings or gnomes, though this was not a trait common to all dwarves and some possessed a great deal of charismatic power. Furthermore, dwarves were not entirely unsocial and more than a few had a natural knack for bartering or judging the value of an offer, something that sat well with their legendary crafting abilities. ' Human Race Pic.jpg|Human Elven Race Pic.jpg|High Elf Orc Race Pic.jpg|Orc Dark Elf Race Pic.jpg|Dark Elf / Drow Goblin Race Pic.jpg|Goblin Dwarf Race Pic.jpg|Dwarf '